Daughter of Poseidon?
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: There's a new demigod at Camp Half Blood. Percy is awfully dissapointed when Chiron announces that she's Percy's new half-sister. But, is she really who everyone thinks she is? Or will her terrifying secret bring down the camp? T for later content. Read and Review! On Hiatus -P
1. Nothing's Better Than a Gothic 9 Yr Old

**DAUGHTER OF… POSEIDON? **

**CHAPTER 1: NOTHING'S BETTER THAN A GOOD GOTHIC NINE-YEAR-OLD**

**Poseidon's POV**

I was on the top of the empire state building that morning. It was a normal day… well, as normal as a day could get in New York, especially when you're god of water. Looking down, I could see the oceans rise, crashing on its good friend called sand. Such a beautiful day. Couldn't waste this at Olympus. It was around the break of dawn, the sun rising slowly. The pink sky gave me such a peaceful feeling. I heard a creeping noise. Steps. Steps, slowly coming towards me, as if ready to strike. I turned quickly to find nothing. As I turned back around, I saw a figure floating, wearing flying shoes with wings on them. It wasn't just any figure. It was Luke Castellan, my son, Percy Jackson's worst enemy. He was supposed to have been dead. Percy and the campers of Camp Half-Blood defeated him while he was in Kronos' form.

"Luke," I snarled in a disgusted voice.

"Poseidon," Luke said in a somewhat _perky _voice.

"You're not supposed to be alive!" I complained.

"Neither is Percy," said Luke.

"I heard you made amends," I said, "before you died."

"You thought that was real?"

"That's just what I heard," I said, "I didn't say I believed it."

"Good," Luke replied. "Because it wasn't."

"I figured as much," I growled.

"Percy is going to regret ever being born," said Luke, "when I'm through with him."

"You're not going to lay a hand on him, Castellan!" I protested.

"Aw, sweet, daddy's so protective!" Luke said in a sarcastic baby voice.

"You won't be able to defeat him anyway!" I said.

"Maybe I won't," said Luke, "But I know who can."

"Who?"

"My new little companion," Luke smirked.

"WHO!"

"Nobody you'd want to harm," said Luke. "That's all you need to know." He flew away laughing evilly, turning into a cough. He turned around and looked at me. "I need to work on that," he said in a croaky voice. He finally left. I snarled in anger. I looked over the rail, glaring at the camp. "Percy, please don't let him get away with anything…" I whispered.

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting alone at the Poseidon table as usual. The lunch was burned steak, mac and cheese (which was way too stringy), and mashed potatoes that weren't mashed real well. Grover walked over to the table and sat down, since satyrs didn't count for demigods.

"Have you heard the rumor?" asked Grover.

"What rumor?" I asked.

"There's a new camper," said Grover, "I hear whoever they are is a trouble maker."

"That's the best news you can get," I said sarcastically. I mean a demigod who's a trouble maker? That's not a good sign. Then Chiron came over to the table with a young girl by his side. She had dark black curly hair mixed with lime green, electric blue and dark purple. Her skin was pale. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and black and red faded leather pants with black chains on each side, and she also had on black converses that went up to her knees, with blood red laces. She also stunned me with all her piercings. Earrings running up and down her ears with cartilage earrings on the top of each ear, eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow, angel bites, one on her nose, and one in the middle of her left cheek. She raised her hands to tighten her red leather gloves that I hadn't noticed until then. She wore eye shadow (half red, half black), black eyeliner and mascara, and slightly red lipstick. This chick was creepy and I knew in my gut that this was the trouble-making demigod.

"Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood," said Chiron, "Meet Lavadnia… uh…"

"Gorgonzëz," said the little girl.

"Why yes, yes it is indeed," Chiron replied to his mistake.

"W-welcome to C-camp Half-f-Blood," said Grover, terrified.

"I mean you no harm, satyr," said Lavadnia. She reached her hand out towards him. Shaking, he slowly reached out his arm and grasped her hand to shake it.

"I'm only nine years old," she said, "You can't be that scared."

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Grover protested, but wasn't the best at it.

"Sure…" she rolled her eyes. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Percy Jackson, the 'savior of Olympus,'" she spoke the words "savior of Olympus" as if it sickened her, but she managed a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Never seen eyes so green, hair so black…"

"I've never seen eyes so dark or skin so pale," I mocked, referring to Lavadnia's appearance.

"S-so," said Grover, "Who-o is your godly parent?"

"Actually-" Lavadnia started, until Chiron interrupted her.

"Percy," he said, "Meet your new half-sister!"

"What?" I complained. This kid couldn't be a daughter of Poseidon! Also, was it even legal for a child her age to have so many piercings? And exactly how many nine year olds do you see that's gothic? ... Or at least whatever Lavadnia was. And what kind of name was Lavadnia? At the time I thought that thought, she said "What kind of name is _Perseus?"_ It was like she read my mind!

"A cool kind," I smirked. My smile faded, remembering I had a gothic half-sister. _Look at the bright side,_ I thought, _you have someone to sit with you at lunch… hehehe yeah, fun… _Then, Chiron said "Have fun!" and walked away.

"So," I said, trying to bond with my new relative. "What music do you listen to?"

"Slipknot, Black Veil Brides, Disturbed, Seether, Evanescence, Paramore, Theory of a Dead Man, Three Days Grace, Kittie, Pink, Green Day, Breaking Benjamin, Asking Alexandria, Bring Me To The Horizon, Kesha, and Nickelback." She finally concluded her list of artists I thought was never going to end. "There's more, but I don't feel like naming them all," she said. The only band I recognized was Nickelback, my favorite.

"Which is your favorite?" I asked.

"Evanescence," she replied, "I love their song 'Haunted'!"

"Yeah…" Grover replied, confused. I felt exactly the same.

"I like Nickelback," I said, "and their song 'Gotta Be Somebody'."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Lavadnia, "Talk about their song 'Burn It to the Ground'!"

"What about movies?" asked Grover, changing the subject.

"Any horror movie or adult comedy," she replied. Me and Grover exchanged looks, like: What the heck? She was only nine and she watched horror movies and adult comedies? Who was this chick's mother?

"Favorite thing to do?" I asked, trying to move off topic.

"I like to sing," she answered. Grover and I finally smiled.

"Would you sing something?" asked Grover.

She hesitated, but then sang:

"_Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down,  
Fearing you, loving you,  
I won't let you pull me down!"_

"Whoa…" I said, stunned at her talent. She was a musical prodigy! She sounded professional, though you could still tell in her voice that she was pretty young.

"What song was that?" asked Grover.

"'Haunted' by Evanescence," she answered.

"You're good," I said.

"Really?" she lit up.

"Yeah!" said Grover.

"Thanks," she said.

"Everyone," Chiron announced, "Come outside and gather around in the arena!"

Everyone obeyed. It was time for swordplay, and Melissa, a recent camper (daughter of Ares), was ready for any fighter whom she awaited.

"Who wants it first?" she demanded.

Lavadnia raised her hand. The campers laughed.

"You don't have enough experience!" I warned.

"Neither did you!" she smirked. How did she know that?

"I'll give you a chance," said Melissa. Lavadnia walked slowly towards Melissa. "I'll try to go easy on you!" Melissa teased. Chiron handed Lavadnia a short, celestial bronze sword. They touched their swords' edges, and drew back. Melissa struck at Lavadnia's side. Lavadnia stepped back quickly and blocked with her sword. Melissa attempted to knock Lavadnia's sword out of her hand but Lavadnia projected her sword forward, blocking the hit. Within a few more blows, Melissa managed to knock the sword out of Lavadnia's reach in the first round.

"Round 2," Chiron announced.

They started the blows again but this time, Lavadnia was fiercer, as if she was faking her defeat. Not only did she knock Melissa's sword out of her hand, she stole it and had Melissa hostage.

"Oh my gods!" said Annabeth.

"I like this kid!" said Thalia.

"She's better than Percy!" I heard Grover whisper to himself. I gave him a stern glance. "I mean… I bet she can't beat Percy! Hehehe…"

I rolled my eyes. Everybody gathered around Lavadnia in awe. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I think I felt some jealousy coming on over my new sister.

**A/N: **Just to let you know, I'm not Xx Silentheart xX, I'm her best friend. Pretty much all the stories on her account are going to be mine. She don't write stories so we are sharing an account. I hope she puts on her profile that we're sharing because I don't know how to… I hope my individual one will start working again. Anyway, also when I write PJO stories, they all really follow up to the Last Olympian. I haven't read any other Rick Riordon books except PJO, so no spoiler alerts. Thx and R&R! :D


	2. Lie, Lies, Lies

**DAUGHTER OF… POSEIDON?**

**CHAPTER 2: LIES, LIES, LIES**

**Grover's POV:**

Lavadnia rocked that swordplay! We all gathered around her and walked away from the arena. I looked back and saw Percy standing alone. I walked away from the crowd and stood beside Percy.

"C'mon Perce," I said, "Lavadnia's pretty cool."

"I thought you were scared of her!" he pointed out.

"Well, she's frightening, but cool," I replied.

"OK," Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're not seriously jealous of her, are you?" I asked.

"No way!" he answered. I didn't believe him.

"She's pretty cool, dude," I said.

"She's nine," he replied, glumly.

"She's also your sister," I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Give the kid a chance," I said.

He took a deep breath, and then said, "Fine."

~0~

We walked to Percy's cabin and opened the door. Lavadnia already had her bed and all set up, which was of course, black. She was listening to her iPod so loud, you could hear it all the way across the room.

"What you listening to?" I asked.

"'Misery Business' by Paramore," she answered.

"Cool," I said, though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hey, Percy," she said.

"Hi," he teased.

"Isn't the name of your sword Riptide?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Guess what! Sick Puppies has a song called 'Riptide' and it sounds exactly like it's coming from your point of view! Creepy, huh…?"

"Yeah…" What I think is creepy is how she knew the name of his sword. Had she been stalking him or something? Because she knew enough. I looked closely at her iPod. It was dark purple with electric blue lightning and something was printed in lime green. I looked closer to the design. The printing was the last letter in the Greek alphabet: Ω. Why did she have that on her iPod? I didn't know you could get your iPod to look like that!

"Cool design," I said.

"I know, right?" she said, "I love ohm signs! They're so cool!"

"Yeah…"

"And guess what! It has like thousands of songs on it, ten or something eBooks, movies, TV shows, videos and games! There's more, too!" she explained.

"Sounds expensive," said Percy.

"It was, but my job pays well," she said. I could tell it did. She was loaded with games, electronics, CDs, movies, and clothes.

"What's your job?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing too important," she said. I didn't believe her either.

"You're nine," said Percy, "How do you have a job before me?"

"I have a cool boss," she answered.

"Who's your boss?" I asked.

"Just somebody," she replied.

"'Somebody' must really cherish you," said Percy.

"He's like a dad," said Lavadnia. He didn't sound like just "somebody."

"Who else works for him?" Percy asked.

"Just me and some fourteen year old boy," she answered.

"What's _his _name?" I asked.

"What are we playing, a million questions?" she asked, "Get off my case, Goat Boy!"

"Do you know who he is?" asked Percy.

"You too, Seaweed Brain!" she demanded.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "OK, OK! Gods!"

"Now I must leave," she said, and walked out the door.

As she walked out, Percy asked "Where are you going?"

"Here it comes again!" she said to herself. "Work." And she walked away.

I looked at Percy. "Is it just me or do you think she's hiding something from us too?" I asked.

"Definitely," he said.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I looked at the target and focused on the red dot in the center. I looked closely at the point of my arrow and projected it to point at the center. I released bow and the arrow flew and made it dead center.

"Good job, Annabeth," said Malcolm, my half-brother.

"I know," I teased.

"You need to be teaching archery, not Chiron," he complimented me.

"Don't let Chiron know that, he might get jealous!" I laughed.

He laughed. "Who knows what he'll do!"

I laughed. I turned and saw Lavadnia walk passed us.

"Hey, newbie," I said.

"Sorry, there's somewhere I gotta be," she replied.

"Where?" asked Malcolm.

"Somewhere," she answered, and walked away. Then, slowly, Percy and Grover came passed us.

"And where are you guys going?" I asked my boyfriend and his satyr friend.

"We're following Lavadnia," said Percy.

"Why?" asked Malcolm.

"She's hiding something!" said Grover.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"She won't even tell us where she's going!" said Percy.

"She didn't tell us either," said Malcolm, "I think she's hiding something too."

Thalia walked over to us. "New girl's cool, ain't she?"

"She could dress better," I suggested.

"She dresses fine," said Thalia.

"She doesn't lie too good," said Percy.

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia.

"She's hiding something," said Grover. "We're gonna follow her."

"I'm going too," I said, "I love secrets!"

"Me too," said Thalia.

"OK," said Percy.

~0~

We followed her for about forty-five minutes until she walked into an old abandoned warehouse. We didn't want to walk in too, so we just stayed outside and eavesdropped.

"I've made it into Camp Half-Blood, my lord," said Lavadnia.

"Without drawing attention?" asked a familiar voice. I couldn't make out the voice, which made me angry because I hated not knowing stuff.

"Well, I drew much attention," Lavadnia confessed. "But everyone thinks I'm just a demigod."

"Daughter Of…?"

"Poseidon," said Lavadnia.

"Jackson's sister?" said the voice, astonished. "I apologize."

"I think Percy and the satyr are on to me," said Lavadnia.

"I have a name!" Grover complained.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Sorry…" he whispered back.

"Don't blow your cover!" the voice said to Lavadnia.

"I know, my lord," she said, "I did what I could."

"Just doing what you can isn't always good enough," said the voice.

"I'll do better," she assured.

"You better," said the voice, "Percy's soul is mine!"

Percy gulped. A bead of sweat fell down his forehead and his face turned red in fear.

"Do I not get any credit?" asked Lavadnia.

"No one must know you helped," said the voice. "Because once Jackson's dead, you need to stay at camp. You must allow me and my army to penetrate the boarders and destroy the camp! Then, Olympus!"

"Wait, won't you destroy me also in the process?" asked Lavadnia. "If you're destroying camp _and _Olympus?"

"I'll be destroying it for _my _good, not yours!" said the voice. "But I'll spare you to be my servant!"

"What of my brother?" asked Lavadnia, "Under a spell, he can be a servant!"

"No," said the voice, "What if it breaks?"

"Oh…"

"Now, depart from me and go to camp," the voice demanded.

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"Your money," said the voice.

"Thank you, my lord," said Lavadnia. Then, we heard footsteps come closer to the door. We ran and quickly hid behind the side of the warehouse. Lavadnia then walked out of the warehouse. We exchanged some looks. Percy and Grover were right: she was hiding something.

"Guys, she works for a mob boss!" said Thalia.

"More than just a mob boss," I said, "Whoever that was is either a god, or a former camper of Camp Half-Blood!"

"What's a mob boss?" asked Grover.

"A person who pays other people, preferably children, to kill their enemies or just someone they dislike," I answered.

Percy gulped. "That's great…"

**A/N: **What do u think so far? My first PJO story (I think Silentheart's excited…) LOL XD hahaha R&R and thx!


	3. Lightening Up Doen't Always Work

**A/N: SO SORRY THIS HASNT BEEN UPDATED IN FOREVER! I hope you'll still like it anyway :D**

**DAUGHTER OF... POSEIDON?**

**CHAPTER 3: LIGHTENING UP DOESN'T ALWAYS WORK**

**Thalia's POV:**

We exchanged a few glances. Who in the right mind is getting this girl to do his dirty work for him? And, who is _she_? Definitely not the demigod we expected. We got away from the warehouse as fast as we could. We slowed down once we lost sight of the wretched thing. I looked at Annabeth with a fearful look.

"Let's think for a moment," I said, "Which god or former camper really _hates _Percy?"

"Ares?" said Percy.

"I doubt it," said Annabeth, "He's a cruel one but he has children at Camp Half-Blood too. He wouldn"t destroy it."

"Well, what other choices do we have?" asked Grover.

"There's Hades," said Percy, "But I don't think he counts. He hates everyone in general."

"We have to get to the bottom of this," I said. We finally made it back to camp. At about the same time we arrived at Percy's cabin, Lavadnia was walking out.

"Hello," she said in an innocent voice. She may be secretly evil, but she is just a kid. An awfully _adorable _one at that. In her arms, she held a gothic Hello Kitty plush doll. Gods, she was a cute little demon, skipping around with her toy. "Does anyone know what's being served for lunch?"

"Not really," I said.

She sighed. "I'm starving. And I'm getting tired of eating healthy roasted meat. I need some grease."

Percy grunted. "Ugh! I know how you feel!"

Lavadnia let out a cute little giggle. "Heha!" She looked down at my new black combat boots and let out a precious gasp. "I _love _your shoes, Thalia! I also saw your _Death to Barbie _T-shirt you were wearing this morning. Where do you get these amazing outfits?"

I smiled. "Really? Thanks! I get them at this place called-OW!" Annabeth elbowed me in the side. "What the hell?"

"Well, who wants to get something to eat?" asked Lavadnia. Percy opened his mouth, about to reply a "Me!" until Annabeth interrupted.

"We have to go," she said, "Thanks anyway."

"Suit yourselves," said Lavadnia, walking away with a wad of cash in her hand.

"That kid is richer than all Camp Half-Blood campers combined," I complained. "We should have let her buy us food."

"She wants to murder us and all you guys care about is if she buys you a Happy Meal?" asked Annabeth. I nodded and laughed as a response, her pushing me back with a laugh. "We need to be serious!" she straightened up, still catching her breath from laughter. "Our, ha, lives dep-ha-end on it!" she breathed in deeply, calming down. "Oh gods."

"Lighten up a little bit, Chase," I said, "Maybe if we do, then maybe it will make things not as scary."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but looked at me and smiled. "I guess you could be right," she said, "But if she kills us, you won't be laughing in the Underworld."

"Oh, so does this mean Lavadnia can buy us hamburgers?" said Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes once again, laughing, and putting her arm around Percy.

"Yes, Percy, she can," said Annabeth, sarcastically, "Let's go eat McNuggets with a Gothic nine year old!"

"Really?" said Percy, excitedly.

"You're such a moron, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth.

~0~

**Percy's POV:**

Lavadnia walked into the cabin, singing with her earphones in. "_Mm, whatcha say? Mm that you only meant well, well of course you did." _She closed the door behind her, still humming to "Whatcha Say?" by Jason Derulo.

"I thought you only listened to metal," I said, shocked.

"I like everything, dude," she said, plopping down on her bed. She was wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt now, with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath and black jeans. She had her hair in a pony tail and wore a white and blacked striped tobaggan too. Hey, at least now she looked less scary.

"Are you not gothic anymore?" I teased.

"Very funny, and no, that is not the case of my appearance," she varified. "Chiron made me counsilor for the Poseidon cabin."

"Why?" I asked, kind of offended. "You're younger than me!"

"But apparently smarter," she said, with a smirk, "I'm Annabeth, compaired to you. Ha!"

"Oh, shut up," I laughed, using Thalia's advice to lighten up, so things aren't as scary.

"The sad thing is that I'm in the fourth grade," she laughed. "Suck it!"

I rolled my eyes. Gods, she _was _evil. "You're a brat." I laughed.

"I know I am," she smirked again. I layed down on my bed and tried to sleep. Of course, I couldn't. I looked towards Lavadnia, who somehow was out like a light. I looked over to the bedside table to see a glass of water I was drinking earlier. I decided to get a sip from that to see if maybe I could sleep after I had quinched my thirst, but once I drunk it, something was wrong. I felt light-headed and soon, I had passed out.

~0~

I woke up, suddenly. I looked around to see where i was at. I couldn't tell because it was too dark. I _could _tell that I was tied to a chair with a rope. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong and tight. I kept completely still so that I wouldn't hurt myself. Suddenly, a light came on and Lavadnia stood in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked, still a little tired.

"I spiked your water, of course," she answered, with another one of her demonic smirks. "I know you heard mine and boss's conversation. I'm smart enough to see you run away from the warehouse. Do you mistake me for a fool?"

"Well, I-" I began, until my half-sister interrupted me.

"I am _not _a fool," she said. "Neither is my boss. He saw too. Don't think that I _want _to hurt you. I don't. But, you leave me no choice."

"You're nine," I said, "Do you mistake me for an eight year old?" I laughed, but I probably shouldn't have. She charged at me with a hunting knife, similar to the one Luke had given Annabeth. Fear filled inside of me until I heard a voice stop her from killing me.

"No!" it yelled. Then I saw a figure linger in the doorway. Light filled the room, and then I saw the figure come closer, and closer, until I start to recognize who it is. "That is my job, Lavadnia."

I gulped and looked at the man looking down at me, clutching the knife from Lavadnia. I swallowed before speaking, a bead of sweat trickling down my forehead.

"Luke?"

**A/N: SO SORRY IT'S SHORT! I was in a hurry to update because today was like the only day I can get on an actual ****_computer _****and type instead of doing it on my iPhone and I want to update on more than just this story. Welp, I love you all anyway and I promise to try and update faster and longer next time! :D**


End file.
